Itty Bits
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Pieces of their lives: Moments, Disruptions, Stress, Roses.


**Disclaimer: And the runaway bunny said to his mother, "Aw, shucks! I might as well just stay here and be your little bunny." "Have a carrot," said his mother.**

**Disclaimer for the disclaimer: I do not own "The Runaway Bunny," by Margaret Wise.**

**A/N: Little bits and pieces… each one is probably only a few sentences long.**

* * *

Moments

She was of the opinion that the most memorable and incredible moment of her life could be traced to the day he walked into the mansion (right past lovely Jean, beautiful Emma, and _touchable _Kitty), and straight to her, to kiss her hand and murmur, "Miss me, chere?"

Roses

He was never one to bother about thorns. She didn't know why she'd ever thought hers would keep him away.

Stares

When Scott told her that he didn't approve of the relationship, she'd crossed her arms over her chest, fixed him with a death glare and informed him-in front of everyone-that she didn't give a dang what he thought, and if his relationship with Jean was in such dire straits as to leave him with no other option than to bug her about hers, she knew a good counselor she could refer him to.

Gloves

He takes them from her, and she storms into his room demanding them back, an explanation, and a reason for his death wish.

Blushes

He wouldn't say so many dirty things if it didn't make her turn that color when he did.

Red

She never told anyone why her next three trips to the mall after the kidnapping resulted in red clothes the color of his eyes.

Green

There's a reason his favorite gems are emeralds.

Disruption

Bobby is scared of Rogue for three reasons: number one, she dresses like a biker's fantasy come to life and determined to destroy everything around her, number two, she can literally suck the life out of you, and number three, the mainest main reason Bobby is scared of Rogue, is because he once walked in on her and Remy making out, and he's never forgotten the look she gave him.

Unreasonable

The both of them. Hasn't anyone told them they can't touch?

Influence

Sometimes, Xavier really couldn't say which of the Southerners was a worse influence on the other.

Frames

When she left the scene of the crime that she'd cleverly managed to frame him for, her friends gathered around her congratulating her on her escape, he could've sworn he saw he raise her hand in a sort of half salute that he recognized all too well.

Petrified

Dang Henri for not telling him how hard it was to be the one waiting_ outside _the delivery room.

Scowl

Even Kitty knew better than to go near her when she came in from following him on his date with that one chick he'd met somewhere.

Fake

His smile feels stiff, but he's good at lying, so whatshername doesn't notice that his eyes keep straying to the corner booth just ten feet away where a certain Goth girl has had a menu in front of her face for exactly nine minutes and forty-three seconds.

Smirk

He isn't sure which he likes better, the look on her face when he does it, or the rush through his body when_ she_ does it.

Opinions

Logan doesn't like him, but he loves her, and he wants her to be happy, and the Cajun makes her happy, so he supposes he can put aside his personal issues with the kid to make sure she stays that way.

Stress

Is when you're sitting in the Med-Bay, and he's lying on the bed you're sitting beside, and he's unconscious because he can't keep his lips to himself, and you're feeling really guilty because you're wondering how long it'll take him to wake up so you can finish what he started.

Deck

When it became clear that her habit of decking every girl who showed an interest in him was not going to be broken, the rest of the mansion simply adapted by warning all visitors and future female residents not to even think about looking at him.

Professionals

When asked to cooperate with the authorities in the capture of one Eric Lensherr, they agreed. When said authorities offered them guns, they glanced at each other, rolled their eyes, and walked out the door, one pulling at her gloves, the other shuffling a deck of cards.

Motivation

Professor Xavier was blown away when his simple, absent-minded musing on Rogue's sudden determination to gain control of her powers was answered by a snort from Logan, and a patronizing tone from Kitty as she explained that Remy LeBeau was going to join the X-Men by the way.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, I said these were just bits… but I wouldn't be against turning some of them into one-shots. If you guys are interested, just let me know which ones and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
